lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Lookout (anime)
Dragon Ball: Lookout (Japanese: 外を見ます, commonly called Lookout) is an anime/manga series produced by Supreme Dragon Ball Wiki that is a direct sequel to Dragon Ball GT. It premiered and ran from 8 May 2012 to 30 December 2015, with 10 seasons, with over 4,000 episodes and 8,000 chapters (300 volumes). The series is set 250 years following Dragon Ball GT, and mainly follows the Lookout Crew and them defending the entire omniverse (not just Earth anymore) against an assortment of villains ranging from intergalactic space fighters to magical evil superbeings. It also features filler of their personal adventures. Lookout was followed by a sequel, Lookout II, taking place 375 years afterwards. Plot In Age 1040, immediately 250 years after the conclusion of GT, Earth was very different and in an enlonged time of peace, technologically and culturally. The Furry dynasty still had power with King Furry XI (descendant of King Furry). Goku Jr. changed the world and founded Supreme City, Earth's new capital, as well as created the Supreme Dragon Balls. In the spring of that year, a group of warriors happened to meet each other during a tournament. Zion and Ian were fighting partners, and came across Kuzon, a young naive man who had lived in the woods most of his life. They quickly became friends and fighting partners. After weeks, they created their own group, named the Lookout Crew. They made their headquarters the deserted Kami's Lookout (which Dende and Mr Popo still lived on). Over the next few months, many new warriors would join such as SS, TOAA, Harmony, Nova, Mars, Zero, Vegitax, Ethan, and so on. Due to this, many new enemies from the universe began appearing and threatening everything. The Ancient Evil, Super Cell, and the Gods of Death are among these–and they kept getting more powerful. Over the years, the warriors strengthened their friendship and selves, becoming more stronger and diverse through years of training, fighting, and universal travel. The Lookout Crew's name was a household name, and the people of Earth knew of them too (like the Z-Fighters). In Age 1052, the manifestation of all universal evil, Kochaku appeared and waged a universal war, before eventually being stopped by the crew. He returned 10 years later, and nearly destroyed all existence, but was sealed away by the Gods in an event known as the The Holy Apocalypse Arc It was around this time the crew knew it would only get worse and they had to always be ready, and never stop training. The lineup of the crew changed a lot, as new members joined and others retired. They held many tournaments, where they tested skills against each other. In 1071, a universal sporting olympic event known as the LookoutCup! debuted and was a large success. Years later, King Furry XI died and Kuzon Jr., son of renowned warrior Kuzon, became the first human King of Earth and later Emperor of the Great Empire. Around this time, many of the older Lookout Crew members became Gods or founded large space empires, getting more into politics and leaving their descendants to protect the omniverse. In 1100, a large turbulent super space war was caused by the Herulean Empire, led by the Kayzur Jossomos and King S, extremely powerful dictators. This period was very violent and warfare began coming into usage over physical one-on-one fighting. The crew adapted and evolved, as usual, to this change. They led their own empires in the war and served as the fighters in its main theaters, ending with their victory. Tensions built up around the universe as an underground crisis began. In 1113, the ''Great Universal Revolution'' broke out. The Lookout Crew found themselves facing a massive army of villains, which were hard to face as the universe was all rigged up with traps, nets, and more. This lasted 12 years and was the worst event in all of history, expanding to the entire multiverse. The other side were led by the Eldreyn, imperialistic elite powerful magical elves that were ready to take over everything. After a long-hard fought conflict, the Lookout Crew faced their final villain, Ninthalor. After defeating him in what some call the 'most glorious battle ever', an entire new multiversal system was created, existence was restored into a new state, and the Lookout Crew cemented themselves in universal history. Shortly after, the crew finally disbanded after 85 years together, going their separate ways as gods, parents, or just simple warriors. Series Seasons The seasons are all based on timeskips in the series. Films Category:Series Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II